Angel Of Mine
by SNikkiP
Summary: Songfic about Bella & Edward sort of; you'll have to read to see what I mean by that . This is just Edward reflecting on some things. I hope you like it. Tell me if it sucks, but please try not to bash me TOO much lol . This is my first songfic. :


_**~ Angel Of Mine ~**_

_You are everything I need to see_

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me_

_Laugh and come and look into me_

_Drips of moonlight washing over me_

_Can I show you what you are for me_

Bella, you are everything I need. Your smile is the sunlight that I need. Your laughter is the happiness I feel. Even with this moonlight shining down on us, there is nothing more beautiful than you. Let me show you what you are for me.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Edward, my angel, how can I thank you? You have saved me more times than I can count, and not just from our enemies. I have to confess to you: you're the one that's always given me strength. I don't know where I'd be without you.

_After all these years, one thing is true_

_Constant voice within my heart is you_

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure each day I spend with you_

_All the things I am come down to you_

My sweet Bella, after all the years that I have been alive, there is one thing I know to be true: that constant voice I have always heard in my heart was always you. I can't tell you how long I have waited for you. You touch my heart like nothing else; I feel I am a part of you. I treasure each day I spend with you. Everything I am is because of you.

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Edward, my angel, how can I thank you? You have saved me more times than I can count, and not just from our enemies. I have to confess to you: you're the one that's always given me strength. I don't know where I'd be without you.

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest _

_Giving you a gift that you remind me_

Sweet Bella, now that I am back in your arms, I am finally back to the peace that I love so much and crave. You think I am your angel? You're wrong - _you are mine._

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time and time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Edward, my angel, how can I thank you? You have saved me more times than I can count, and not just from our enemies. I have to confess to you: you're the one that's always given me strength. I don't know where I'd be without you.

_Angel of mine_

_Can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

… _without you_

Bella, my sweet, sweet angel, how can I ever thank you? There are more times than I can count that you have saved me. I have to confess to you, you're the one that's always brought me strength. Even before I knew you, I knew you were out there somewhere, and that gave me the strength I needed. I don't know where I would've been without you.

Now you're gone.

How do I hold on?

This time you really are dead.

I couldn't protect you from the Volturi.

Stupid of me to think that just because you chose someone other than me, they would leave you alone.

All I have left of you is your letter.

_Edward, my angel, how can I thank you? You have saved me more times than I can count, and not just from our enemies. I have to confess to you: you're the one that's always given me strength. I don't know where I'd be without you. Thank you for having the strength to let me go. Thank you for giving me what I need. I will always love you. I hope you know that. Please take care, and try not to think of me too much._

_Love,_

_Bella_

This was my mistake - how can I never stop making all these horrible mistakes? Now I have to live with it.

But I won't _live_ with it.

Not really.

I'll die because of it.

Maybe they can end my pain like they ended hers.

Here I come.


End file.
